The Titan's Curse Rewrite
by PercyPotterSasukeFowlUlrich
Summary: Imagine a Percy Jackson where Bianca di Angelo had never died. Now think of it as a whole series. If you can, welcome to this new look into the Percy Jackson world!


**The Titan's Curse Rewrite**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or have anything to do with the best series in the world. All credit to Rick Riordan:( **

Starts from end of "We visit the junkyard of the Gods"

"Crazy-idea time," I said.

Bianca looked at me nervously. "Anything."

I told her about the maintenance hatch. "There may be a way to control the thing. Switches or something. I'm going to get inside."

"How? You'll have to stand under its foot! You'll be crushed"

"Distract it," I said. "I'll just have to time it right."

Bianca's jaw tightened. "No. I'll go."

"No way, Bianca. I won't let you. You distract it while I get ready"

Bianca looked like she was about to say something, but thought better of it. "All right, run around the back, Percy," Bianca yelled.

"Hey, ugly!" Bianca said. "Over here!" Talos roared and started toward her, and I got ready to go up it's foot when Bianca yelled "NOOOOOO!" You'd never believe what happened next. Skeletal warriors popped up at the dozens all around Talos and started attacking him.

I looked at Bianca in amazement, but just then one of Talos's arms hit her hard and she screamed for help, but I was too late. Suddenly I couldn't see her anymore.

Just then something hit me. _One shall be lost in the land without rain. _Why hadn't I seen it?

Here we were in the desert. And Bianca di Angelo was lost.

Suddenly, Talos stopped and fell down, and you could hear a couple of clatters from the skeletons. I gasped. How had they known our plan to kill Talos? This was so unfair. We'd lost Bianca, and this somehow seemed like an insult to her.

**Skip to "the di Angelos are claimed" replace chapter to "I get a new enemy for Christmas"**

There was a knock on the door, and Nico di Angelo came huffing into the parlor, his cheeks bright red from the was smiling, but he looked around anxiously. "Hey! Where's… where's my sister?"

Dead silence. I stared at Chiron. I couldn't believe nobody had told him yet. And then I

realized why. They'd been waiting for us to appear, to tell Nico in person.

That was the last thing I wanted to do. But I owed it to Bianca.

"Hey, Nico." I got up from my comfortable chair. "Let's take a walk, okay? We need to

talk."

He took the news in silence, which somehow made it worse. I kept talking, trying to

explain how it had happened, how Bianca had got lost to save the quest. But I felt

like I was only making things worse.

"She wanted you to have this." I brought out the little god figurine Bianca had found in

the junkyard. Nico held it in his palm and stared at it.

We were standing at the dining pavilion, just where we'd last spoken before I went on

the quest. The wind was bitter cold, even with the camp's magical weather protection. Snow

fell lightly against the marble steps. I figured outside the camp borders, there must be a

blizzard happening.

"You promised you would protect her," Nico said.

He might as well have stabbed me with a rusty dagger.

It would've hurt less than reminding me of my promise.

"Nico," I said. "I tried. But Bianca gave herself up to save the rest of us. I told her not

to. But she—"

"You promised!"

He glared at me, his eyes rimmed with red. He closed his small fist around the god

statue.

"I shouldn't have trusted you." His voice broke. "You lied to me. My nightmares were

right!"

"Wait. What nightmares?"

He flung the god statue to the ground. It clattered across the icy marble. "I hate you!"

"She might be alive," I said desperately. "I don't know for sure—"

Just then we both gasped. Right there at the edge of the pavilion was Bianca di Angelo, looking wild-eyed. She ran towards us, and hugged Nico. "Bianca! You're alive. I-I thought you might be dead!" Nico said, between tears.

Then Bianca stiffened. There standing behind us was a new sound. A clattering, hissing sound I knew all too well. Nico screamed. Loud. I mean loud. Loud like Chiron-comes loud. Behind us were 4 skeletal warriors.

Chiron said for us to step back, but Bianca wanted to get killed again. I told her to not go, but she did anyway. By now, all the campers had gathered round to see Bianca di Angelo getting killed. I tried to rush in but Chiron said, "Wait, percy."

Bianca was standing right in front of the warriors, and they appeared to be bowing to her. Nico gasped and said, "I don't believe it." Now I knew what. Above both of their heads was a glowing hologram of the Helm of Darkness.

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

All around us, campers stared kneeling, even I did. This was impossible.

"Hades, Lord of the Underworld, keeper of minerals, God of the Dead. Hail, Nico and Bianca di Angelon, children of the Underworld God."


End file.
